<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unicorn by Too_Much_Fandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613480">The Unicorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom'>Too_Much_Fandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Experienced!Newt, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Romance, Unicorns, Virgin!Tina, unicorn lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After tea with Dumbledore following the Paris rally, Newt takes Tina on a tour of the Hogwarts grounds, including the Forbidden Forest, where they come across a unicorn. Later, Tina learns a fact about unicorns that Newt left out of his book...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unicorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a fluffy smutty little one-shot, because I always need more Newtina in my life...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The group filed out after the sobering meeting in Dumbledore’s office. The only thing that everyone could agree on was that there were no good options and that, at least for now, they should stay in Hogsmeade for at least a few more days in order to figure out the most immediate next steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tina,” Newt called out softly, jogging over to catch up with her as the group splintered off in different directions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tina turned around with a small, shy smile. With nothing else to do, at least until tomorrow morning, she wasn’t going to say no to spending more time with Newt. Besides, they never got to finish their conversation from the vault. Now seemed as good a time as any. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I show you around the grounds?” Newt mumbled, staring at his shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tina bit her lip as the blush rose in her cheeks, “I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt looked up, stunned, before breaking into a wide grin. Before he could stop himself, he offered up his arm, which Tina took before he had a chance to worry about whether or not he had been right to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They strolled around the grounds, arm in arm, making stilted, awkward conversation, neither one entirely sure how to get around to making any sort of formal declarations. Newt was also trying to clarify the situation with any… attachments she might have had back home without being too direct. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt stopped as they came to the edge of the lake. "Just a few minutes," he told her, "to see if we can get a glimpse of the Giant Squid, before continuing with the rest of our little tour."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The late afternoon sun was making long shadows across the grounds. Students were already filing back into the castle for dinner, but Newt and Tina continued watching the lake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, um," Tina began nervously, "you said something down there, something about how you heard I was happy…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, well, uh…" Newt stammered, "aren't you? With…with the auror…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tina looked at him quizzically for a moment, wondering what auror he was talking about, and then it dawned on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you…never mind," she shook her head, "if you're talking about Achilles Tolliver, nothing ever came of that. We went out once and it was clear that, well, he wasn't for me…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt released the breath he'd been holding with a simple "Oh." He smiled shyly at Tina, before looking away blushing. He didn't see her do exactly the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, a tentacle poked its way out of the water, distracting them both from the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa, was that-" Tina blurted out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!" Newt interjected excitedly, "that was it! The Giant Squid!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They smiled at each other for a moment, before Newt offered to continue the tour. "Now it's time for the Forbidden Forest," he grinned boyishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds kinda ominous," Tina raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's only forbidden for the students," Newt shrugged nonchalantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do I get the feeling you totally didn't follow that rule as a student?" Tina teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt started whistling distractedly, making Tina double over with laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever I may or may not have discovered as a student, I want to show you the creatures that live here," Newt explained as they made their way to the edge of the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the forest was just like entering the case. Not just because it was heavy with enchantment and filled with magical creatures, but because Newt noticeably relaxed and was able to be more himself. Tina found herself just as enthralled with watching Newt excitedly chatter about each creature they came across as she was with seeing the creatures themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Newt stopped in his tracks, and raised an arm across Tina’s middle to prevent her from moving forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s go-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhh!” Newt hushed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him, with a mix of curiosity and anxiety about what had him suddenly wanting to be so cautious. She patiently awaited an explanation, or the appearance of whatever it was he was expecting. Something flashed white between the trees, causing Tina to jump. She looked over at Newt, but saw he was smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it,” he whispered excitedly, “a unicorn!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Tina’s hand and pulled her along, but in his crouched tracking stance. Tina imitated his stance, and together, they crept towards a clearing. Newt once again gestured for her to stay as quiet as possible, and so, she continued imitating his silent padding toward their destination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when they reached a clearing, Tina could not help the small, delighted gasp that escaped her. For there, right in front of them, against the darkening twilight sky, stood a blindingly white unicorn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Tina whispered in awe. Newt’s heart soared, and he stared at Tina with pure love and adoration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful, yes,” he echoed, not entirely sure whether he was addressing the unicorn or Tina. But he soon gathered his wits enough to offer her, “would you like to approach it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re the expert,” Tina replied modestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’m still male,” Newt reminded her, “you’ll be able to get much closer than I ever could.” He draped an arm around Tina’s shoulders and felt her relax as he slowly guided her closer to the unicorn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the beast looked up, straight at them. “I can’t go any further than this,” Newt whispered in Tina’s ear, “but you should be able to. Go on,” he encouraged her, resting his hand on the small of her back for a split second, before she pushed forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, Tina was standing right next to the unicorn. She started to reach out a hand to touch it, but then drew back, turning to Newt. “Do you think it will let me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt blushed furiously at that question. He hadn’t gone into such detail in his book, needing to keep it appropriate for all ages, and now, he felt unsure whether it would be appropriate to tell Tina about the one factor that would tell whether or not she could actually pet the unicorn... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can try,” he finally settled on, “if it doesn’t want to allow it, it will simply run away. You’ve nothing to lose by trying,” he assured her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tina nodded and reached her hand out again. The unicorn did not budge, and soon her hand connected with the brilliant white hair. It was a wondrous moment, feeling sheer magic pulsing beneath her, almost purring. The unicorn closed its eyes, as if enjoying a luxurious massage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that answers that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Newt thought to himself. He didn’t dwell on it too long, however. He would have plenty of time to think about Tina in that way later, whenever they got around to talking about their feelings. For now, he stood there admiring her, as she gently spoke to and petted the magnificent creature before her. Every second he watched her interact with the beast, he fell even more hopelessly in love than he already was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, the unicorn had its fill and stepped back, bowing to Tina. Tina bowed back, and watched, mesmerized, as it disappeared, its light fading between the trees, leaving her with only the light of the rising moon in the rapidly darkening sky. She turned around to face Newt, to thank him for giving her such a special experience. She found him already standing next to her, his pupils growing wide in the dark, reflecting the moonlight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought up one hand to cup her cheek, and she sighed into it. And then, before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Tina did not miss a beat in bringing her arms around Newt’s neck, and deepening the kiss. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, to hold her ever closer, and together they stood, passionately kissing in the moonlight, surrounded by the music of the enchanted forest. Everything they’d been meaning to say all these past months was exchanged in those kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t sure how long they stood there, wrapped around around each other. They pulled back a few times, smiling giddily for a few moments before diving back in for more kissing. Eventually, though, Newt managed to murmur that they should probably be getting back, and Tina agreed, so they started making their way out of the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked with linked arms, just as they had entered, only this time, there was a new understanding between them, and they kept interrupting their own journey back to steal more kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they made their way to the Hog’s Head, where Dumbledore had secured them rooms, most of the group had gone upstairs already. “Ah well, my brother said to be expecting two more,” the barkeep muttered grouchily, handing each of them a key. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Aberforth,” Newt nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, sir,” Tina added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aberforth merely grunted, and the pair made their way upstairs. “Not quite as friendly as his brother,” Tina remarked, “but I see the resemblance. He has the same eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what it’s like to be Aberforth,” Newt sighed bitterly, “the odd little brother of the brilliant hero.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re definitely odd, but I like you as you are,” Tina squeezed his hand, and softly kissed his cheek, making Newt blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, look at that, it seems we’re right across the hall from each other,” Newt noted brightly. He stood by Tina’s doorway as she stepped into her room. “Do not hesitate to knock on my door if you need me in the middle of the night,” he said earnestly, taking her hands in his and kissing them lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same offer is open to you,” Tina insisted, “you know where to find me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, goodnight then,” Newt said, “I’ll see you either tomorrow or later tonight.” Tina smiled radiantly, and they embraced and shared a quick kiss. They didn’t linger too much, as they didn’t want anyone to see them. Now that they knew they had something between them, they were confident they’d find some other time to display their affections more ardently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in his room, Newt took some time to make the evening rounds in his case. It didn’t take long, as he hadn’t taken too many creatures with him, and had only added the zowou on this trip. But he had plenty to think about. He was elated to have finally kissed Tina, as he’d dreamt of doing for nearly a year. And she’d kissed him back! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, there was the question of when (or perhaps even whether) she’d return to America. And how he’d tell Theseus...Jacob, he knew, would be excited. But how would Theseus take it, after having lost his fiancee?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also wondered when it would be appropriate to tell Tina that he loved her. Sure, he’d certainly showed her this fine evening, but until he said the words...did she feel the same way? Would she feel it was too soon? Well, they’d just have to talk. Which neither of them were great at doing. But if this was going to move forward, they were going to have to learn to communicate half decently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Tina spent her time in the shower (sorely needed after two days in a Parisian sewer) and had similar thoughts. What would they do when she returned to America? Or would she? Would it be weird if she made arrangements to stay here and see what developed between them? And of course, she had to wonder, what words would he put to what they’d shared this evening? Was it too soon to call it love? She didn’t think so. After all, she’d spent the last nine months feeling exactly that. She wondered if he felt the same. Well, time would tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dried off and realized she didn’t really have any of her things with her. She hadn’t gotten the chance to grab her bag before everyone left Paris. She transfigured her robe into comfortable pajamas. She could always change them back into a robe in the morning, after cleaning and fixing her clothes. She laid down for the night, and for the first time in hours, Queenie flooded her mind. Sleep would definitely not be coming easily tonight... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With nothing left to do in the case, Newt went back up to the room. After a quick shower, he flopped down on the bed and waited for sleep to come, but it didn’t. Just as he was wondering whether or not he should knock on Tina’s door, he heard a knocking on his own door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tina,” he smiled brightly, ushering her in and closing the door behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say sorry, but it looks like you weren’t able to sleep either,” Tina teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if anyone else is sleeping tonight,” Newt shrugged. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and patted the space next to him, inviting her to sit next to him, which she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard for all of us,” Tina sighed ruefully, her heart searing as she thought of her sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt took Tina’s hands in his and squeezed them. “I’m so sorry about Queenie,” he told her, bringing up Tina’s sister for the first time since the rally, “and I want you to know, whatever you choose to do, whatever mission you undertake to find her and bring her home, I’ll be with you for it. I’ve got you, Tina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tina’s eyes welled up, and she didn’t know what to say, so she just leaned in and kissed Newt soundly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her to bring her closer. Nothing made the world feel more right than having Tina in his arms, he decided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat on the edge of the bed, holding each other and kissing deeply, fiercely. There were few words exchanged, only more kisses and caresses, that soon grew more intense and less confined. Newt found himself trailing kisses down Tina’s neck as her hands wandered under his pajama top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it off,” she whispered hotly in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly,” he replied, “though I feel I must warn you…” he bit his lip nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Warn me about what?” Tina cocked her head curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, see,” Newt started rambling, “you know what I do and you know I’m not...the most careful fellow…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understatement of the year,” Tina giggled, nipping affectionately at Newt’s earlobe, causing him to groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want you to be prepared,” Newt continued, nipping at Tina’s collarbone and teasing around her own pajama top, “I have a lot of scars. It’s...not such a pretty picture under there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tina stopped for a moment and cupped his face, gazing directly into his eyes. "I'll never stop telling you, Newt, I want you just as you are," she said intently, before kissing him thoroughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And besides," she teased as she pulled away and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, "I have my own little collection of mishaps, under my shirt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she pulled off Newt's pajama top and he stared at her wide-eyed. "Am I to understand you'd like me to take off yours as well?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was fairly certain that was exactly her implication, but he wanted to confirm. After all, the fact that she'd been able to pet the unicorn meant that this sort of thing was new to her. He was going to have to take things slow… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tina nodded frantically in answer to his question, so he did what she asked. “Merlin, Tina,” he husked out as soon as she was revealed to him. He kissed her sloppily on the mouth, as he cupped her breasts. Tina moaned in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are bloody perfect,” he told her, trailing kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. When he reached the tops of her breasts, he looked back up, asking permission with his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tina nodded, and Newt immediately buried his face between her breasts. Tina gasped, as he took a nipple in his mouth, teasing, flicking, and swirling his tongue around the wonderfully stiffened peak. He dragged his tongue along to repeat the process on the other side. Her heady moans went straight to his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do love to hear you like that,” he told her, before returning to lavishing her wonderful tits, “would you like me to do more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What...what kind of more?” Tina breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tell me,” Newt left her breasts so that he could kiss her again, “anything you want…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands settled on her waist, toying with the waistband of her pajama pants. Tina nodded. “Yes, please,” she assured him, as she brought her hands to his own waistband, “together?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt smiled mischievously, “I have no objections.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, teasingly, they each slid the other’s pants off, allowing both garments to flutter to the floor. The moment they were both bare to each other, they held each other tight and kissed passionately, relishing in the closeness of their naked bodies flush against each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt wanted to tell her everything. In the past several months, when he’d thought about how he’d tell her, he’d imagined the speeches he might make, perhaps over a romantic dinner or overlooking a sunset. Perhaps he’d compose a letter, as he’d always been better at articulating himself in writing. But right now, at this moment, there was no need for speeches or grand declarations. As they lay there, wrapped around each other, with nothing between them, he didn’t need too many words to convey it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Tina,” he breathed against her lips, as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her again, “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she breathed back, running her hands all over his chest, kissing him right back, “I love you, and I’m yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If that’s what she wanted, then he would have to ready her a little more... He slid a hand up her thigh, right between her legs, and hovered over her mound. “May I?” he whispered excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, please do!” Tina gasped enthusiastically, her thighs trembling with anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt planted several small kisses along her jawline as he began to tease her with his fingers. Although Tina had taken care of herself plenty over the years, she’d never gotten this far with anyone else, and found that Newt was already managing to do things she hadn’t ever managed on her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found that glorious pink bud early on, and touched it gently, watching Tina’s face closely and responding accordingly. As she grew wetter, he slipped one finger inside, then two, pumping gently while continuing to use his thumb to toy with her clit. Tina’s moans grew into loud cries as the pleasure built up stronger and stronger, before bursting like a wave crashing upon the shore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it love,” Newt cooed in her ear as she rode the wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your turn?” Tina smiled softly as she came back to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may,” Newt kissed her softly as she took him in hand, “though depending on how far you want to take things tonight, you’ll want to take it easy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tina nodded in understanding, as she slowly and gently explored Newt’s freckled length with her hands. Now it was his turn to moan loudly, and thrust against her palm. Suddenly, Tina stopped. “Everything alright, love?” Newt asked her, panting hard, eyes still hooded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than alright,” Tina smiled, “it’s just, you did warn me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do you want to do?” Newt asked earnestly, “it’s all up to you. I want you to feel comfortable and enjoy this,” he insisted, taking Tina’s hands in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tina wordlessly laid back on the pillow and spread her legs, and pulled Newt on top of her. “I want you,” she whispered hotly in his ear, “I want you all the way. The closest we can possibly be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt kissed her joyfully, before setting himself up in position. He took himself in hand, lining up with her entrance, and caressed her cheek with his free hand. “You’re sure?” he checked one last time, “I want to know that you’re absolutely sure. If we go ahead with this, you’ll never be able to pet a unicorn again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tina couldn’t help but giggle a little at that. Here they were, in the most intimate situation possible, and he was spouting off facts about magical creatures. But she was also touched that he wanted to make sure she had all the facts necessary to make her decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled lovingly up at him. “Well, then, I’m glad I got the chance to experience petting a unicorn,” she told him, “now, I’m ready to experience this with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt nodded, and began to enter, slowly and gently, nervous about hurting her. He’d never been with a virgin before. For that matter, he’d never been with someone he loved before either; he’d only ever done it as a business transaction, when he felt the need…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tina winced at the initial discomfort and tried to hide it, but Newt noticed. “Do you need me to stop? Did I hurt you, love?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” Tina insisted, but on seeing Newt’s skeptical look, she admitted, “it’s a little uncomfortable, but I think I just need a minute or two to adjust.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt was fully seated inside, and lay still, caressing Tina’s cheek and speaking lovingly to her. “I love you. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t, I promise,” Tina assured him, “it just takes a bit of getting used to. There, now,” she started moving against him, gasping with pleasure, “I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt moved his hips slowly, experimentally. “That alright?” he asked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than alright,” Tina moaned, “I’ve never felt anything this...this...ohhhh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that affirmation, Newt began to move faster, and more rhythmically. He used one of his hands to massage her breasts while building the pace. Tina once again felt that pressure building up, more than ever before, and Newt felt her getting there too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost there, love,” he told her, gazing into her eyes, ready to watch her fall apart in his embrace, “let go, I’ll catch you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she did let go, coming with a loud cry of his name, and squeezing tightly around Newt, bringing him right up to his own edge. Two quick thrusts were all it took for him to release himself inside of her, whispering her name against her lips as he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gripped each other tightly, both panting hard, as they cooled down. Tina was the first to speak. “That was definitely worth giving up petting unicorns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt beamed and kissed her forehead. “That is the highest compliment I could possibly ask for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Although I do have a couple of questions about that,” Tina added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask away,” Newt grinned boyishly, nuzzling into her hair as she snuggled against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your book, you only mentioned that unicorns only allow females to get close,” she started, “you didn’t mention anything about, well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Newt blushed, “I had to keep the book sanitized for all ages. Especially since Hogwarts wants to put it on the curriculum,” Newt explained, “so I only mentioned the difference in how unicorns relate to the sexes. It’s true that they are more trusting of any female over a male and will allow any female to approach. But only, well… only maidens will be allowed to touch them. I’m sorry I didn’t mention it in the clearing, when you asked,” he apologized, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, “I just didn’t want to put you on the spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s OK, I understand,” Tina kissed him lightly, “I’m glad I got the chance. And even more glad,” she added with a wink, “that I got to give up my, well, maidenhood to you. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I love you,” Newt said simply, “and I’m honored to have been the one you chose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a long, languid kiss, and held each other tight. After all that had happened in the last few days, and with the uncertainty of the turbulent times to come, it was nice to have a small beacon of hope in the certainty of their love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Although the HP series and FB book only ever mention that unicorns only trust females, we all know the real lore about unicorns is that they specifically care about virgins. So I wanted to play off that :-) </p>
<p>Hope you all liked!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>